dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn of War II/Campaign
This article contains basic information on the Dawn of War II single-player campaign. Gameplay and units The Dawn of War II single-player campaign consists of a semi-linear series of missions, where certain key events always happen in the same order, but with a degree of randomization in the non-essential (optional) missions and some freedom of choice regarding the order in which to complete them. The mission objectives are fairly simple and uniform, usually requiring the player to destroy a specific (boss-level) enemy or a building. During the campaign, the player receives control of a commander unit, four infantry squads, and a vehicle. Four of these six units must be chosen for each mission; there is no base management or building capacity. However, squads that have lost members can be reinforced at special locations, and completely incapacitated squads can be revived by a functional unit. No units can die or be permanently lost. Difficulty levels The campaign has four difficulty levels; Sergeant is the default difficulty, while Captain and Primarch grant significant damage bonuses to enemy units (health values for player and enemy units do not change). Recruit is correspondingly easier. The number and type of enemy units on missions is the same regardless of the difficulty level. * Recruit – Easy (enemy damage × 0.66) * Sergeant – Medium (enemy damage × 1.0) * Captain – Hard (enemy damage × 3.0) * Primarch – Legendary (enemy damage × 4.5) Time and deployments When the player deploys on a mission, one day of game time will pass (regardless of whether the mission was successful or not). With each new day, there will be "global" events, such as Tyranid infestation increase on a planet or new mission options. Excellent performance on a mission may be rewarded with 1–2 extra deployments during the same day. Some missions have time limits (i.e., if a defense mission is not completed before the deadline, it will expire, and you will lose the strategic asset in question). Also, an elevated infestation level makes missions involving Tyranids more difficult. For these reasons, aiming for extra deployments is very beneficial. The mission performance requirements for extra deployments are: * One additional deployment: 12 stars (11 if holding all six Foundries) * Two additional deployments: 15 stars (14 if holding all six Foundries) * If you get one, you can get another by scoring 14–15 stars on the extra mission * Automated Foundries that you control on that planet count towards the deployment bonus (one foundry equals one star) For optimal extra deployment performance, you should capture all Foundries on Calderis – which has the most – and play every third mission (preferably a defense mission) there to get two bonus deployments. On Calderis, a mission rating of 11–12 stars (5 Fury, 5 Resilience, 1–2 Speed) plus the bonus from 3 Foundries is sufficient for two extra deployments. Then you can do two missions elsewhere and come back to Calderis the next day. Strategic assets * Automated Foundry * Communication Array * Imperial Shrine Communication Arrays Communication Arrays grant you many benefits: * They grant you the Signum, an item that allows you to call in disruptive Artillery Strikes. The more secured Arrays on a planet, the more uses per deployment. * They provide bonus intelligence, such as enemy weaknesses. This intel appears on mission briefings if you control Arrays on that planet. * They provide additional ordnance during defense missions. The more Arrays you have secured across the sector, the more special abilities you will have during defense mission. Imperial Shrines Imperial Shrines grant you many benefits: * They grant you the Rosarius, an item that allows you to make all your squads temporarily invincible. The more secured Shrines on a planet, the more uses per deployment. * They slow the rate at which aliens are able to infest that planet, allowing you to better defend the sector. * If you secure enough Shrines across all planets, you receive bonus experience upon completing each mission. Mission types * Scripted – Scripted missions are essential events that take the main story forward. They tend to be a little longer and more complex than regular missions. Scripted missions are labeled "special" and color-coded as purple. * Assassinate – These are the usual offensive missions, where the player must find and destroy a boss enemy to complete the mission. They may be mandatory or optional. * Defend – An enemy force threatens one of the player's strategic assets, which must be defended against a series of enemy waves or lost. The first defense mission is mandatory, but most are optional. Tyranid infestation Category:Dawn of War II guide